Episode 8243 (28th August 2018)
Tracy and Vanessa's meddling causes ructions in Rhona and Pete's relationship. Elsewhere, Rodney is devastated to learn Misty has already moved on whilst Noah is upset when Charity lets him down. Plot Vanessa suggests Tracy is wrong about Pete cheating on Rhona but Tracy is insistent. When Rhona reveals Pete has booked her a spa day, Tracy takes this as further confirmation that Pete is playing away. At the hospital, Nicola, Jimmy and Bernice sit at Rodney's bedside. The doctor informs a worked-up Rodney that he's had a mini stroke, so if he doesn't modify his lifestyle, he's at risk for suffering a more serious stroke. Rodney decides to discharge himself from the hospital and insists he won't be here next Friday for his appointment at the stroke clinic. Charity phones Ryan to tell him about the band meet and greet but she soon realises she's double booked herself when Noah reminds her they were going to go to the cinema. Noah questions why Charity always lets him down and strops off. Tracy and Vanessa spy on Pete as he heads into Dale View with a woman. Rodney blames his daughters rather than his lifestyle for the mini stoke so decides to book a ticket to Thailand to see Misty. Rhona finds Vanessa and Tracy peering through the back windows of Dale View and questions what they're doing. The sisters explain Pete is inside with another woman. Rodney is determined to go to Thailand but agrees to Bernice suggestion that he video calls Misty first. Tracy tells Rhona how she overheard Pete on the phone arranging to meet another woman. Rhona suggests Tracy and Vanessa have got it wrong but Tracy reminds her Pete has form. When Rhona, Vanessa and Tracy burst into Dale View, Pete realise they think he's been cheating and insists they've got it wrong. Rodney video calls Misty and informs her he's heading out to Thailand but it soon becomes clear Misty has already moved on which devastates Rodney. Pete explains Penny is teaching him Makton which leaves Rhona felling like an idiot. Vanessa also feels guilty although Rhona tells her not to be too hard on herself, joking Pete has form. Pete is hurt by Rhona's comment. Noah finds Joe in the café and explains how Charity let him down over the cinema trip. When Nicola, Jimmy and Bernice return to Victoria Cottage, Rodney informs them that he and Misty have split up and Misty has already found someone else. Nicola believes this proves she did the right thing but Rodney insists she had no right to make that decision. Rodney heads upstairs to pack his belongings, declaring he's moving out for good. After sending Vanessa and Tracy away, Pete and Rhona talk. Rhona admits she got it wrong but reminds Pete his actions over the past few days have been weird. Pete insists he wanted it to be a surprise but Rhona states it just proved what a good liar he is and admits she doesn't trust anyone. Aaron and Liv head off to Ireland to see Sandra. Noah and Joe spot Charity arriving back in the village by taxi. Noah is hurt that Charity stood him up as he knows she hasn't been meeting a supplier like she claimed. Joe orders Charity to pull herself together for Noah. Rodney leaves Victoria Cottage after telling Nicola and Bernice he needs to get as far away from them as possible. Charity concludes she's juggling too many things so she needs to tell her family about Ryan and she's going to do it tomorrow. Pete assures Rhona he'll never cheat on her and questions what he has to do to put this right. He soon realises he can't win when Rhona explains she can't stop waiting for things to go wrong. Pete questions what's the point of having a relationship then. Rhona comments there isn't one. As Rhona walks back to Smithy Cottage, she struggles to hold back the tears. Cast Regular cast *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Ryan Stocks - James Moore (voice only; uncredited) *Noah Dingle - Jack Downham *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Liv Flaherty - Isobel Steele *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Jessie Grant - Sandra Marvin *Joe Tate - Ned Porteous Guest cast *Doctor - Michael Fatogun *Penny - Emily Bowker *Misty Allbright - Hedydd Dylan Locations *Main Street *Café Main Street - Interior *Hotten General Hospital - Rodney's room *The Woolpack - Exterior and backroom *Dale View - Front garden, back garden and downstairs rooms *Victoria Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Tug Ghyll - Front garden *Church Lane Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2018 episodes